Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot controller and a robot control method.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of controlling a robot that performs work in cooperation with a human, has been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2015-511544).
In requirements for a robot that performs work in cooperation with a human, based on ISO 10218-1, ensuring that power generated at the tool center point (TCP) of the robot is a designated value (e.g., 150 N) or less, is required.
Here, a robot controller that controls the robot, calculates the power generated at the tool center point of the robot, based on torque at the rotation axis of each joint.
However, the robot controller cannot calculate the power generated at the tool center point of the robot in a case where the robot has been in a singular configuration (namely, at a singularity of the robot). Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 6, when joints J2 and J3 of the robot rotate so that a state indicated with a broken line in FIG. 6 is changed to a state indicated with a solid line in FIG. 6, the tool center point of the robot operates in direction D. However, the robot controller cannot calculate the power, in operation direction Dx, generated at the tool center point in a case where the robot has been in the singular configuration.
As a result, there is a problem that ensuring that the power generated at the tool center point is the designated value or less cannot be made.